halcyon days
by Broken Elsewhere
Summary: Summer was ice-cream dripping down her hand and Yamamoto's laughter, the summer before they all parted ways. Yamamoto x Chrome, 8096


**disclaimer: **Akira Amano owns KHR, I only own this story.  
**dedication:** To Denise, the biggest Yama fangirl I've ever met (and the biggest guilt-tripper), who's nice to me even though I don't deserve any of it. Thank you for everything. Happy Birthday.

**note:** Another KHR fic, this time Yamamoto x Chrome (8096). From what little I know, it's a crack pairing, and I prefer Mukuro x Chrome.  
**note2: **Ye be warned. This fic contains unabashed fluff, sickly sweet gooeyness and a complete lack of plot.  
**note3: **I'm actually quite proud of it, all things considered. Though I still don't know where it came from...

.

.

.

School ended in a flurry of exams and angst and mafia activities and running out of school like their lives depended on it on that last, final day. A cheer had erupted when the bell had rung, sending the entire student body out of the class, ignoring the last minute yells of teachers, and calling out to the people they'd spent all their years with.

Chrome ran, out of class, out of the corridor, out of the school doors, towards where the Vongola waited for her.

Ryohei body slammed Tsuna into an awkward mess of a hug-tackle-sort of thing, Gokudera grumpily dragged along for the ride. Laughing, Yamamoto fell on top of them, Haru and Kyoko tugged down as well.

Like a goodbye to the friends that they had laughed and loved and known forever (or at least it seemed that way).

And oh, it was a goodbye.

Chrome would have cried, except she didn't want to stand there like a sobbing wreck and ruin that perfect, perfect moment. So, instead, she imagined arms wrapped around Kyoko and Haru, Ryohei and Yamamoto swinging her about as Hana scoffed, Tsuna's awkward hugs and very nearly an acknowledgment from Hibari.

University and futures and the Mafia seemed too far away to even grasp, to even consider at this moment. It was better that way. Not having to think about what would happen after.

It hurt, like a splinter that would dig in harder as the days went by. She tried to smile.

And then a hand, connected to a smiling face, an infectious goofy grin that very nearly sent her heart a-flutter, pulled her down to join them, and Chrome simply forgot all her worries.

Her family.

They all laughed and cried and held each other, before the discipline committee came to chase them all off, or alternatively, bite them to death.

Needless to say, Ryohei and Yamamoto – Gokudera muttered they must have grown tired of living – tried to get him to join.

It very nearly succeeded. Sort of.

Chrome giggled.

It was a summer, and they would spend it together, and it would be the best part of their lives.

All of it.

All of it.

(Everything will be different in fall, though.)

.

.

.

Yamamoto positioned her body carefully, turning her this way and that like a store mannequin, re-adjusting her clumsy grip on the bat. Chrome wondered if it was the heat that was making her face feel so warm. Yamamoto studied her stance for a moment, nodded, smiled and moved aside.

"Are you ready?" he called, waiting expectantly, ball in hand, several feet away.

She inclined her head.

And then the ball was flying at her, and Chrome momentarily panicked. _What do I do, what do I do, what –_

She reminded herself. This was Yamamoto Takeshi; he would not let her get hurt. And she was strong, wasn't she? What was one baseball?

Chrome swung.

The bat impacted, sending the ball flying across the pitch. Yamamoto had to tip his head back, eyes following the motion of the ball as it sailed out-out-out, until it couldn't be seen any longer.

She nearly dropped the bat in glee, resisting the urge to jump up and down like an excited child.

No matter, Yamamoto did it for her.

"You're a natural!" he praised, face lit up with a grin.

"Maybe…next time…we can all play as a family?" she asked, looking up – he's so _tall_ - at him.

"I'd like that, Chrome-chan."

(Everything will be different in the fall, though.)

.

.

.

"Chocolate or vanilla, Chrome-chan?"

"Oh…vanilla, please, Yamamoto-kun."

Smiling – did he ever stop? -, Yamamoto paid the vendor and handed her a cone. Awkward and uncertain - she wasn't sure how these things were meant to work-, she smiled back, licking it happily. The reason for their going out for ice-cream was trivial, but Chrome appreciated the gesture.

Kokuyo was getting so lonely, and Ken kept asking why she had such an idiotic grin on her face.

But she doesn't want to think of that, so she smiled, and they stood there, her in a sundress and him in shirt and jeans – they might have to switch to shorts, the temperature rising so fast and all – because it was summer, and they were allowed to do that.

They walked, chatting. Baseball – she's actually getting good at that. The family. Current events. Not the future, though. Never that.

Once in a while, Yamamoto would throw a compliment her way and she'd blush, stutter, like the teenage girl she is. It was perfect.

Almost.

Summer was sugar in her mouth and ice-cream running all over her hand and a sweat sticking her dress down and Yamamoto's laughter.

Chrome could get used to it.

(Everything will be different in fall, though.)

.

.

.

Lazy summer heat enveloped Chrome. She was lolling on the deck behind Yamamoto's house with Haru, Kyoko, Hana and I-pin, half-asleep and enjoying the sun. Kyoko, Hana and I-pin slumbered peacefully, while the boys were away setting up fireworks for the night.

"I've never…done this before," she murmured, shading her eyes.

Haru made a sound low in her throat, and Chrome turned her head to glance at the other girl.

"Hmm?" Chrome raised herself up a little, watching her old friend. "Haru-chan, are you giggling? What are you giggling for?"

Haru waved one hand. "Don't be silly, Chrome-chan. Haru's not giggling. Haru is just…amused."

She tilted her head, no more enlightened. Beside her, I-pin mumbled something – it sounded faintly like _Hibari_ – but Chrome continued observing her friend. "At what?"

"You."

"Me? Why, Haru-chan?"

"Yamamoto."

If she had been drinking something – now that she thought about it, she _was _thirsty – she would have choked. "What – I-I-I– I mean -"

Haru brushed aside strands of dark hair and winked at Chrome, imp-like.

"You can't fool Haru!" she crowed, "Gokudera told me."

"Gokudera-kun told you what?"

"That you played baseball together. That you went out for ice-cream."

Chrome stared. "…But-"

"With Yamamoto. You ate ice-cream and played baseball. More than once," Haru chirped, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Chrome blinked, once, twice.

"…So?"

For a very long moment, Haru stared at Chrome, face in shock, mouth open. Then she sighed, shrugged, flopped back down and gave a long kind of snore.

Chrome was utterly confused.

This was nothing new.

(Everything will be different in fall, though.)

.

.

.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO, DON'T YOU DARE!"

The shriek echoed throughout the house, cutting across the clear blue sky. Haru held a garden hose in front of her like a knife.

Gokudera had a water gun.

A very _big _water gun.

"Haru swears, if Bakadera doesn't put that down, Haru will-" she threatened, thumb hovering near the spout.

Gokudera smirked, and Chrome thought for a moment that the silver haired Storm Guardian might actually soak Haru.

But he didn't.

He was lowering the gun, and Haru watched him warily, eyes narrowed to slits, as the other girls got up, ready for what might come.

"_Chrome-chan, watch out!_"

Chrome spun, sundress flaring out, just as a bucket of ice-cold water descended on her head.

There was an icy shock and Chrome gasped, emerging coughing and sputtering, watering running down her face and dripping al over the floor. She clutched at her sopping clothes, hands in front of her, to keep a buffer between her and whoever had soaked her. Chrome looked up through her dripping bangs at Yamamoto and wondered what on Earth was going on.

"Yamamoto-kun," she gasped, "What-"

"Water fight!" he yelled, and Chrome noticed Ryohei, Tsuna and Lambo, all armed with water guns, hoses and water balloons. Even Hibari was there, in the background, and Chrome wondered if he might join in too.

"Girls?" Haru asked, never taking her eyes off Gokudera. Chrome brushed her hair aside.

"Yes?" She thought about teenage years spent together, bonds of womanhood and secrets, and how one day that might all end, after the blaze of summer died away. Then she forced her mind to the present.

"Let's kick their butts, hahi!"

Chrome squared her shoulders. So summer was about games, and in that case, Chrome would win for her family. Or in this case, for her girls.

Yes, her girls. Chrome couldn't think of them any other way but that.

Far away, Chrome heard Haru snap, "You just like making Haru angry, huh, Bakadera?" She turned and faced her opponent, smiling cheerily away at her.

The grounds exploded. Water balloons flew, people screamed and Yamamoto laughed.

The sun beat down upon her. Chrome's sundress was already drying.

She snatched up a hose, held it steady and jumped at Yamamoto, if only to soak him.

(Everything will be different in fall, though.)

.

.

.

_Haru pouncing on Gokudera, while simultaneously spraying Tsuna…_

_Kyoko squealing as Ryohei and Tsuna splashed her…_

_Tsuna apologizing…only to have Kyoko throw a bucket of water at him and giggle…_

_Hana trying to take out Ryohei…yelling at Lambo _

_Bianchi, Dino and Reborn watching with amusement from the house…_

_Lambo getting hit by I-pin's water balloon…howling and sobbing…_

_Was that Hibari? Was that Hibari in the middle of the water fight?_

_Like pictures seen through a grimy projector screen, flashing and flipping and turning and seemingly never-ending…_

_Yes, this was the summer that she wanted to remember…_

(Everything will be different in fall, though.)

.

.

.

An hour later, they were all sprawled out on the deck, draped over one another in the late afternoon sun. It was the perfect way to dry out, the air pulling all the moisture out of them. Water fights were exhausting.

A hose gurgled sluggishly somewhere.

Lambo was curled up in Haru's hair, who in turn had her hand in Gokudera's face, who's feet were on Tsuna's stomach, who was curled up against Kyoko, who's head was on Ryohei's lap, who was leaning against Hana, who had I-pin snuggled near, who was the closest to Hibari, who was also surprisingly wet, and too exhausted to complain about 'crowding'.

It was like the beginning, all over again.

Chrome nestled next to Lambo, and looked up at Yamamoto through her bangs. He was stretched out – still so tall, she kept forgetting – at the edge, with his fingers tangled in the wet strands of her hair. The purple-blue looked odd against the fabric of his shorts, but she didn't mind.

The setting sun dyed everything in shades of red and yellow, painting her hair liquid gold. Chrome sighed, like she was tired, and she didn't know why.

"Will you be going away, after summer?" he asked, his face tilted away from her. His voice was strange, almost sad, and almost quiet. Chrome didn't know this sad Yamamoto, this quiet Yamamoto. She didn't want to either.

So Chrome shrugged, and waited for a reply.

Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair and lay back, smiling at the sky. Chrome watched him curiously.

"Yamamoto-kun, I-"

He shook his head, stopping her – was she mistaken, or did it seem like everyone was watching and holding their breaths? - .

"It's almost perfect," he said, "This summer."

He paused, like he was trying to figure out what to say, and Chrome observed his throat move as he struggled for the right words. "Look, Chrome-chan-"

"Hmm?" she said, and tipped her head up.

His face was just inches from hers, lips slightly parted, and Chrome blinked at him, cheeks pink, at the dawning realization that this was far different from normal. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. Chrome wondered if it was selfish to wish for that smile to stay forever and ever and ever. "I don't know," he muttered, "I don't know."

"Yamamoto-kun-"

"Shh," he whispered, and kissed her.

_(Everything will be different in fall, though. At least we have this summer -)_

_._

_._

_._

__**note4: **I have no idea when this takes place...I'll leave it to everyone's imagination...  
**note5: **Please review, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
